Office Predator
by merinxD
Summary: A thief is on the loose stealing Kisa's beloved office equipment. In a bid to catch the culprit, the crafty editor installs a teddy cam and gets more than he bargained for. Just a fun little drabble that can be linked to my previous oneshot 'Unguarded Moments', or read separately. Mature content ahead. Read at your own risk. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This story is set further into the future, using my first sekai ichi fic as a past reference. Will consider doing a sequel to this piece if the response is good enough :) Enjoy the humour! **

**Mature content ahead, read at your own risk :)**

Disclaimer – I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

**THE OFFICE PREDATOR **

The Emerald Editorial Department is all sparkles and rainbows for the beginning of the new cycle, that is sure to end in harsh words, bad hygiene and sleep deprivation. Thankfully, that is twenty days in the future, and for now the small group of editors can enjoy the relative peacefulness that befalls their section of the office.

Unfortunately for Kisa Shouta, manga editor and rehabilitated man whore, a problem strikes him at the start of every cycle. A dilemma that is frustrating beyond all belief, despite being so very small and (should be) inconsequential. Nevertheless, the man can't help but want to rip his hair out in large chunks every time he is prey to the office trickster.

Yes, someone on the Emerald floor is stealing possessions. To be more precise, his favourite fluffy pens used for manuscripts.

Why doesn't he just take them home? A question the man has asked himself on more than one occasion. In the end, Kisa came to the conclusion that he is much to irresponsible to leave such expensive editing utensils lying around to get lost...Because that is what happened. That, or he would forget to bring his stationary kit all together and have to borrow items from his team. Mino of course, is always very accommodating, and so is Hatori. Surprisingly enough, Onodera Ritsu is the least caring out of the small group of his peers, falling just underneath the editor-in-chief himself, Takano. When he first arrived at the manga department, over a year ago, Ritsu was much nicer and willing to help. Now, the younger man is a regular task master, eyes set on beating Takano and killing the rest of the office in the process.

However, none of this is the point!

Right now, there is a thief in their midst, taking office equipment willy nilly and expecting no consequences! Well, Shouta Kisa has had enough. Today is the last time he will find his possessions office knapped in the dead of night. His feathery manuscripting utensils will never be taken again.

Yes, Kisa has a plan that will save him countless yen on restocking lost items. First, he will need to leave the office on his lunch hour. There are some supplies he needs to get.

xxx

The office is amping down for the day, as the Emerald Editors round up their last pieces of work. Thankfully, Kisa doesn't have any manuscripts to take home and is looking forward to a night off. Shutting down his laptop, the man packs up his gear and leaves three brand new fluffy pens in the middle of his desk. Each one is a different colour and should be just the thing to lure out the office predator.

Picking up his back pack, the editor slings it over one shoulder and gazes around the area inconspicuously. Thankfully, Ritsu is no where to be seen and Takano is flipping through a story board faxed through by one of his many mangaka's. Reaching forward, he fiddles with the night vision camera hidden inside a bow tie of one of the many teddy bears on his desk. Mino gives him a questioning look, but Kisa is certain that the culprit isn't him. Ritsu on the other hand...It doesn't sound like something Ricchan would do, but he was particularly late with his schedule last cycle and the newest editor threw a fit because of it. Perhaps, this is pay back for all the times he has fallen behind...

In any case, tomorrow morning, Kisa will plug the memory card from the camera into his laptop and view the footage of the thief in action. The brand new electronic device has audio and video capabilities, along with a movement sensor and night vision. It cost a little more that is for sure, but Kisa thinks he can use the camera for other 'activities' with his love in the future.

Wishing everyone a good night, the man turns and exits the Emerald office ready to return to his beloved Kou.

xxx

Ritsu sighs heavily as he lays his head down on his desk. The 26 year old man is one of the only people left on the floor and even he is questioning his reason for being here.

"Takano-san." He whines, turning his head to the right without lifting upwards. "Can't I go home and meet you later?" He says to the man immersed in paper work of some kind. Ritsu isn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the course of joining Marukawa publishing agency and having amazing sex (after being hospitalised for malnutrition) and the months following, a semblance of a real relationship occurred. Of course, that is just Onodera's musings and is not something to be said aloud. If Masumune were to comment on their relationship status, the younger man would balk just like always, shoving a half assed insult his lovers way. Really though, even Ritsu knows that he is all talk now. Not that Takano minds his man being a little feisty, it definitely makes the coupling more exciting, or so Ritsu has been told...on more than one occasion.

"No." Takano responds, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I have one page to go Ritsu, just wait a moment." He finishes, tone softer than before.

Another petulant sigh leaves the mans mouth but he does not argue. He knows any way, that if he were to leave to go home, Takano would be missed...secretly.

When did it become okay that his high school sweet heart is a permanent fixture? When did Ritsu decide that it is alright to reciprocate? (On some level.)

"Fine." The brunette says with a clipped tone, closing his tired eyes and sprawling his arms over the desk.

It doesn't take long for Ritsu to fall into a light slumber, as he relaxes against the hard table top, snoring a little with each loud exhalation. However, the poor tired man isn't gifted much time at all, when Takano walks up behind him silently and wraps his arms around Onodera's sleeping form.

Out of habit, Ritsu shoots upward, effectively knocking his stationary and battery operated pencil sharpener on the floor, as well as Kisa's handy knife for typesetting and a very fluffy bear.

"Takano-san!" He flails, gazing around the room in panic. Then he remembers that they are all alone, and he is in fact okay with being touched like this. "I wish you wouldn't do this at work." Ritsu scolds emptily.

"And I wish you would call me by my name when we are alone." Masamune husks, placing his mouth very close to Ritsu's ear.

"Hah!" The younger man jeers, abruptly standing from his wheely chair and turning toward Takano with an insult all lined up.

The moment is ruined though, when the insufferable head editor pushes the chair to the side, and leans Ritsu up against the nearest desk.

"Takano." The man compromises, refusing to use his lovers given name in this setting. "Let's go home and do this." He tries futilely.

"Not a chance. I won't have you tricking me with your promises and then locking yourself in your apartment." The raven haired man reasons, moving forward to nip at vulnerable throat lovingly.

"That was one time!" Ritsu exclaims, unable to suppress a shudder as Masamune grinds his pelvis against his own. After a moment or two, the younger man can feel his fight leaving, being replaced with utterly annoying desire.

"Not near the entrance." He gasps out, enjoying Takano's fingers inching up his loose shirt. "I just want to go home." Ritsu sighs, though even he doesn't believe himself now.

"Alright." Masamune replies, lifting Ritsu by the hips easily and repositioning him on the computer chair that is rolled further into the office. The fallen plush toy with the gaudy bow tie squeaks when his foot touches its stomach and the man can't help but glare down at the fluffy animals beady eyes.

"Say my name and we can go home." Takano reasons, pushing the chair against the wall to avoid his love rolling away. In the next moment, the sitting man keens out a soft mewl, his shirt undone in the fraction of a second, warm hands roam over his cool skin.

"Masamune." Ritsu says, trying in vain to sound irritated. Really, his husky voice comes out incredibly turned on.

"Yeah, just like that." Takano replies against pants zipper, smirking at the yelp that comes when he nips at the skin just above Ritsu's underwear.

"You're a liar." The attacked man accuses, though there is very little malice in his tone.

"So are you." Masamune says, pulling down the silken underwear and staring at the very erect penis made for his enjoyment. Skilfully, the older man licks a trail of pleasure down the organ, before fitting his mouth around the engorged head, suctioning.

"Wh- When did I lie?" Ritsu asks, voice completely strained and staggered. Gazing downward, the man is greeted with amber pools of desire staring up at him. The older man's handsome face is outlined by the dim light of the room, making his angular features seem even more attractive. Then teasingly, his lover smirks knowingly, descending downward quickly. Needless to say, the sight of Masamune taking Ritsu in fully, draws out a rather loud moan. Thankfully, his hand is near by to bite, stifling the tell tale sound, just in case someone were to hear them.

Takano does not respond straight away, and instead focuses his attention on the throbbing cock in his grasp. When he was younger, Masamune wasn't very fond of giving fellatio. However, his time with Ritsu changed that drastically. In their youth, Onodera was so shy and quiet, but in the bedroom he was a mouthy mess or curses and cries; Especially when receiving head. Needless to say, Takano is very happy that that aspect hasn't changed at all. If anything, Ritsu is even louder, with amazingly creative curses that make Masamune throb with need. Yes, Ritsu's penis was the first Takano ever enjoyed and the man is determined for it to be the last.

"Fuck." The man says against Ritsu, licking the underside of the head, nipping expertly at the frenulum just the way his lover likes. "You said you didn't love me. When I know for a fact that you have loved me for 11 years." Takano says, remembering the question directed to him.

"Huh?" Ritsu let's out, a mess of tense muscles and flushed skin. "Shut up Masamune, you're ruining the mood." He scolds honestly, and Takano chuckles at the irony. Usually Ritsu is all excuses and vague words, but during intercourse he is extremely honest. Perhaps, they should conduct all their conversations this way.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Takano says, taking the length in his mouth once more and suctioning lightly. Pulling Ritsu's pants down a little for access, the man is able to touch his entrance _just so_ making the younger keen softly, throwing his head back erotically. Sucking harder and faster, Masamune feels the cock throb with the tell tale sign of impending orgasm. Thrusting two fingers inside the hot passageway, he bobs his head up and down even faster, effectively fucking Ritsu's length with his mouth.

"_Oh fuck._" Onodera whimpers, biting his hand enough to draw blood. Then, as the skilled man's fingers tease the sensitive bundle of nerves, located deep inside his lover, Ritsu shudders dramatically. In the next moment, hands are tangled roughly in the kneeling man's hair as Onodera thrusts upward, crying brokenly- "_Masa – mune_."

When he pulls away, Takano licks his lips greedily and stares up at the erotic sight before him. He could fuck his love now, or wait until they get home and wake the whole apartment complex with their activities.

Tucking Ritsu back into his pants, the considerate man zips up his fly and leans forward to mesh their lips together in a loving kiss, bordering on frenzied.

"Let's go home so I can fuck you. I've had a taste and I want _more_." Masamune says against Ritsu's lips. The smaller man leans up and initiates a second kiss that is much lazier, and he reaches out to palm Takano's pants. If this was not becoming a regular occurrence, Masamune would be surprised. Instead he just smiles warmly at the love of his life.

"Do you need?" Ritsu asks, trailing off, feeling the evident arousal of his partner.

"I can wait, but if you don't hurry I'll lose my cool and fuck you right here." Takano warns half jokingly, watching as Ritsu scrambles to stand, buttoning his shirt quickly.

Picking up his bag, the flushed editor places everything back in order, hoping that Kisa's items are in the right place. The computer chair is safely behind his own desk and they are ready to go.

"Come on then." He says, looking to his boss impatiently. Then glancing at the floor, Ritsu notices the teddy bear smiling up at him. "Can't leave this lying here." The man speaks mostly to himself, picking up the bear and putting it on Kisa's desk, with a smile to the cute toy.

When he looks back up, Takano is standing very close once more, pulling Ritsu into his arms. "What?" He snaps just like normal, despite the look of affection his eyes hold.

Noses touch and Masamune smiles. "I love you Ritsu." Then, he kisses him softly before pulling back a fraction. "I'm going to fuck you every where in my apartment." He admits, tone becoming lustful.

Scowling, Ritsu replies, "Who says we are going to _your_ apartment, hm?"

"I doubt you have cleaned yours." Takano says dryly, looking down at the desk to his right, and ignoring the squawked response from his lover. "Onodera. Look at this." He growls, picking up a ridiculously flamboyant pen and glaring at the item in disgust. "I keep telling that baka not to use these. They aren't accurate enough." The editor-in-chief grouses, picking up the three feathery objects and walking over to his desk. Depositing them amongst many other stolen utensils, Masamune pushes the issue aside and joins his waiting partner.

"Let's go home." He says, sparing one last glace at baka Kisa's desk. Then, he is walking with Ritsu side by side to the elevator, imagining the sinfully sexy things he will get up to when they get home.

xxx

The next morning, Kisa arrives at Marukawa extra early. He is very keen to see the stationary thief in action and take back his items! Though, when the dark haired man sits down at his laptop, coffee in hand, he almost dies at the video playing across the screen, as he screeches out rather loudly.

"Ehhh!?"

There on Kisa's laptop, is his boss sucking off Ricchan, and seemingly doing an amazing job of it. Glancing around the empty office quickly, the man lowers the sound to a minimum and watches with sick fascination. From what he can gather, Ritsu and Takano have been keeping a secret for a _very_ long time; The evidence playing out erotically for his secret viewing pleasure. Not that it is pleasurable...Well, Kisa can't deny the evident erection that strains against his jeans. However, he is a gay man who very much likes sucking cock, so it is no wonder this makes him hot and bothered. Especially since Takano seems to be doing an incredible job, making Ritsu wail and flail at certain points.

When the sex is over Kisa is astounded to hear Takano's love confession, unable to register the soft expression on the tyrants face. It is there though, and now Onodera Ritsu finally makes sense in his mind. The reason Ricchan wants to best Takano so much, is this. Who wouldn't want to impress a lover? Particularly one that he has loved for what... eleven years, did Takano say? It is mind blowing to think something like this has been happening right under his nose for so long, and Kisa thought he was tapped in to the gossip! Though to be fair, the couple hide it pretty well. Nevertheless, Kisa is sure that he will see glaringly obvious signs once he starts looking for them...How exciting.

Sighing, the man thinks that it is all over, and the thief has escaped him once more. Then Kisa realises, he has been watching the culprit for the entire video, seeing him at work every day! That damned Takano and his irksome ways!

Standing abruptly, the editor stomps over to his boss's desk, ripping open each drawer experimentally. When he reaches the third drawer, a deep scowl falls upon his face. There, sitting in Takano Masamune's desk, is at least thirty decorative pens, all shiny and as new as the day he bought them. Not only that, but Kisa isn't even able to say anything, or risk being called a pervert, a spy.

"You're the baka." The man growls into thin air, reaching out and grabbing a handful of pens. Surely Takano won't notice five or so. Unfortunately, if Kisa were to blow his cover now, and admit to seeing the footage, there would be no fun to be had. Perhaps, Takano can pay in a different way...

Vengeance is a dish best served cold after all. It is a shame that Ritsu will be caught in the cross fire, but Kisa is sure that his little Ricchan can handle a bit (a lot) of hinted teasing.

Yes, they won't even see it coming.

Walking back to his laptop, Kisa clicks 'replay', watching the surprisingly attractive car crash once more. This is definitely something he will have to share with Kou.

xxx

**A/N** There you go! Another Sekai ichi Hatsukoi one shot!

What did you all think? Just a little bit of humour to end my night. xP

**Reviews make me happy. Happiness makes me write. Reading stories makes you guys happy. So do the author a solid and send a review! **

**Ja ne!**

**MerinxD**

**Ps. For any requests, please visit my ask tumblr (no spaces) at - merinxd com tumblr dot com fowardslash ask  
**

**Thinking of doing a sequel, so if anyone is interested let me know :)**


	2. Sequel Notes

Just a note to say the sequel is up :)

Also am accepting requests and prompts to my tumblr page. Visit my profile for more information.

The sequel is – Revenge to the Office Predator.

Thankyou for reading!


End file.
